In the modern computing world, users routinely enter search requests into a variety of search engines for receiving help functionality, research materials, documents related to a given task, and the like. A well-known use of search engines in modern times is the use of a variety of search engines for obtaining one or more Universal Resource Locators (URL) associated with IInternet-based information. For example, a user may use a search engine to search the Internet for all topics related to a given history topic or other research topic.
In response to such searches, hundreds or even thousands of search results, including URLs, documents or other resources, may be located across vast arrays of information sources that are responsive to the user's search request. Efforts have been made for ranking the search results and providing the search results to the user in the order of relevance to the given search request. Prior methods have attempted to obtain various properties from located resources and for using those properties to determine a ranking of the relevance of individual resources to a user's request. Often, metadata associated with various resources, for example, documents and URLs, is incorrect or misleading. Incorrect data used by a ranking system leads to a poor ranking of the search results. Consequently, a user may be forced to review a number of irrelevant resources before the user comes to more relevant resources located during the search.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for ranking search results using a property extraction feature. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.